The editing of structured documents necessitates the users' understanding of both the names of the tags provided by the markup language and the rules by which those tags are used to structure the content of the document. Learning the tags and structuring rules for even one markup language, however, is not enough to keep up with today's quickly advancing business world. As the world's documents become more and more complex, new tags and structuring rules are constantly being generated to accommodate this growing complexity. As a result, it has become increasingly difficult for new users of a structured document editor to become productive within only a few hours. In many cases, days or even weeks of training is required before users are ready to send even simple notes and documents. The invention described herein allows the user to become productive in creating simple notes and documents almost immediately without having to learn anything about document structure and tag names.